


Damon’s Twin

by anl1093



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov is a Salvatore, Natasha is Damon’s twin, Peter is Natashas son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anl1093/pseuds/anl1093
Summary: Damon Salvatore has a confident, cocky, and flirty twin sister.
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Stefan and Damon  
"Stefan you know who we need to call." "Elizabeth." They looked at each other and shared a fond smile, thinking about the eldest of the siblings. 

Elena and Caroline shared a glance not knowing who this was. They spoke in unison saying "whose Elizabeth?" Both brothers smiled dropped. Stefan's because he was still supposed to have his humanity off, and Damon because she is his twin sister and they don't talk as much as he would of liked. "Our sister, Damon's twin." "Sister, why hasn't she come to help earlier?" "Let's just say our sister is special and is always moving around so we don't really talk, and besides she works a lot." 

Caroline and Elena were sitting on the couch wondering about the Salvatore sister that had only just been mentioned "so Elena what do you think she's like?" "No idea, but it bothers me that they never asked this so called sister for help before, I mean she could have help protect me." Caroline looked at Elena in shock not believing she made this about her. Again. 

Caroline turned towards the tv they had forced Damon to put in the living room. "The Black Widow has struck again. The FBI found 2 bodies that were believed to be involved in drug and human trafficking." Caroline sighed dreamily. "She's my girl crush" when Damon heard that he gave up calling people to see if they knew his sister. "Who's your girl crush blondie?" She rolled her eyes at the nickname but smiled and pointed at the tv that had a women with shoulder length red hair in leather. The woman had her face covered but he would know that hair anywhere. Damon rolled his eyes, he knew who it was, she always was one do the right thing in the most killer way. Literally. "Blondie, Elena I'll be right back. I have to make a few calls to get in touch with my sister."

Damon, after 3 calls, came to a man named Phil Coulson, he was Elizabeth's handler at the time. Once Damon finally got him on the phone he said "I need to talk to Elizabeth." "Can i ask who's calling" "her brothers"  
"She's busy at the moment, I can take a message and tell her to get back to you." "Yeah, yeah, tell her we need her in Mystic Falls and it's important." "anything else" "tell her it has to do with the originals. That's all" "Alright, I'll tell her." And with that both men hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

With Elizabeth  
She was currently sitting in a room with 3 other vampires asking her who she was working for and why she was hunting them when her phone rang. 

Everyone looked around and the guy farthest left picked it up he glanced to the man in charge and said "it's for her." She listened to the man who gave her missions talking about how if he didn't put her on the phone he'd blow up the block. She smirked to herself, but didn't comment when he walked towards her and put the phone to her ear.

"Your brother called he needs you in Mystic Falls" "are you kidding, I'm working right now" "he said it was important." "I'm in the middle of an interrogation and this moron is giving me everything, look you can't pull me out over a phone call I can take later." "Elizabeth... they said it had to do with the originals" her eyes widened in shock. "Let me put you on hold" 

She glanced to the man in charge, indicating to take the phone. Once he grabbed it she kicked his knee cap knocking him to the his knees then head butted him all the way to the floor. Kicked the middle man in the crotch. The last man swung at her but she ducked and hit him with the chair she was still tied to. She then rolled to the middle guy who was finally standing up and ducked his punch then proceeded to push the leg on the chair into his foot then head butted him also. The last guy came at her again so she hit him with the chair knocked him on the ground then kicked the middle guy once again. 

Phil was sitting there just listening to the fighting like it was normal. She finally got them to ground for a few seconds and did a flip landing on the chair breaking it finally. The last guy came up behind her and grabbed her. She grabbed his wrist and snapped it backwards. She elbowed him in the gut then punched his jaw. He went down as the middle guy got back up, she ran at him and wrapped her legs around his neck and threw him to the ground with force. They were both out for the count so she grabbed the boss who was finally starting to stand and hit his head on one of the rails. She grabbed one of his legs and wrapped a chain around it and pushed him towards the hole. 

She walked back to the phone that was on the ground, and picked it up, also picking up her heels. "Where is my brother now" "Mystic Falls, ill brief you on everything when you get back." With all that being said she hung up. "Mystic Falls of all places Damon" she murmured to herself walking out of the abandoned factory.


	3. Chapter 3

Third POV   
Elizabeth was walking towards head quarters to call Damon to see what was up when she spotted her favorite bakery. She walked in, and ordered herself 2 vanilla cupcakes and four chocolate chip cookies all for 10 dollars. 

When she finally arrived at head quarters she gave her boss one of the cupcakes and 2 of the cookies. "что происходит."(what's happening.). "English please, and Damon wants you in Mystic Falls. ASAP. You work nonstop, I'm giving to this time off, call if you need more. You're leaving in the morning at 9 plane takes off at 9:15 to Richmond VA I'll have your car waiting at the airport." "Whatever you say Phil" she said with a smile.

When she finally got home she took shower and finally relaxed into her bed. 

Her alarm went off at 8 so she could pack. It took 45 minutes for her to pack most of her clothes, shoes, weapons, and even a bow or two for certain missions. She got into her car and drove to the airport that's was 20 minutes away she arrived at the airport 10 minutes before the plane was to leave. It was a two hour flight then another hour in the car going towards mystic falls. When she finally passed the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign She drove towards the boarding house when she finally pulled into the driveway. She opened the door and stepped out. She walked to the door without being heard, but she could hear brothers and two girls talking about her. 

She opened the door and vamp speed to the upper level where nobody could see her but she could see them. The blonde vampire and her youngest brother look around frantically for the intruder. However her twin simply looked amused, he knew her scent like the back of his hand. He simply glanced up at her and gave a small smile that was reserved for her, and her alone. When he glanced at her she did the same to him and smiled at him. She vamp speed down the stairs and up the stairs on the opposite side of the living room and to the upper level again. 

Now the other girl she had now identified as the doppelgänger was looking around to but she seen Damon not doing anything and said "Damon why are you being so calm, they could hurt me." Elizabeth looked at him in shock, he might let someone talk to him like that, but with her around she wouldn't stand for it. They both knew that. Damon took a step back knowing what was coming because the next second Elena was held against the wall with a hand on her throat. Elena looked at the hand then the arm and followed it all the way up to the gorgeous woman holding her. "I don't know who the hell you think you are talking to him like that, doppelgänger" She snarled in Elena's face. Elena struggled to say anything so she looked at the brothers for help and they both shrugged, knowing how protective their sister was. 

Caroline being the peace maker she is quietly asked "can you please let her go." Elizabeth heard the voice and turned toward the blonde vampire and said "of course sunshine." With that being said she dropped the doppelgänger and turned towards her brothers with open arms waiting for them to hug her. They both dove into her arms at the same time. She wrapped her arms around them a mumbled a "Hello Brothers."


	4. Chapter 4

Third POV  
After the hugs and "I miss you's" the two girls were still standing there. Both women were shocked at the show of emotions combing from both brothers. Elena wasn't going to admit it to anyone but she was jealous that they never showed that much emotion towards her. Caroline was excited to have another girl around, she felt that Bonnie and Elena were the best friends and she was just there. 

Elizabeth glanced at everyone in the room, mainly Stefan and Damon and said "alright catch me up on everything" "okay so I came to town to get Katherine out of the tomb, to do that I ended up having to kill Lexi so we could get the council off our back. Turns out she wasn't ever actually in the tomb. Stefan had a human blood slip up. All the tomb vampires escaped, most died. Katherine came back,turned Caroline to get back at Elena we tried to kill her because she kept coming after Elena. That plan didn't work and resulted in Elena being kidnapped for an original, that said original came to town to protect her from his brother who was coming to break his curse to let him become a hybrid. He broke the curse by killing Elena and her aunt and a werewolf. I got bit by a werewolf so Klaus cured me and Stefan had to go with him to pay for it. They finally came back because he couldn't make his hybrids because he needed Elena's blood to make them. So we found Mikael and got him to try to kill Klaus so he wouldn't bother Elena anymore. But that plan went wrong to and he killed Mikael, Stefan then stole a bunch coffins from klaus, he got them back yesterday. We have to go to dinner with Elijah and Klaus, so Elijah can let his siblings out without Klaus knowing. Oh and you have to come to dinner with us." 

"So basically everything that happening in this town is because of that doppelgänger" she said gesturing towards Elena. The said girl made an offended sound and turned towards Damon, Stefan, and Caroline and said "your really not going to defend me." They all looked at each other and shrugged, but Damon said "Well she's not 100% wrong." 

"You, sunshine come with me" Elizabeth said. Caroline looked around and pointed at herself as if to ask 'me?' "Yes you sunshine let's go, I'm hungry and I haven't been to this town in 150 years." "Okay sure."

Once the duo was out the door Elena turned twirls the brothers and said "I thought she was coming to protect me not insult me." "No Elena we called her to help deal with the originals, she holds a certain set of skills, for example negotiations, or talking out of a problem." 

The duo that had walked out walked towards the black Dodge Challenger. "Wait this is your car" Caroline asked "mhm has been for about 3 months, so where is there somewhere to eat in the hellhole of a town, no offense." "It's alright none taken but you could go to the grill it's near the town square. I know we just met but can I talk to you about something?" "Lay it on me sunshine" "since your brothers arrived in town everything went down hill and became about Elena. Like when I was turned into a vampire Bonnie and Elena looked at me disgusted. Like I wasn't worthy to hang out with them, yet she's the one who's stringing your brothers along." "I get it that's why I tend to avoid people and do what I love and not give a shit who likes me and who doesn't, do you want to know why?" "Absolutely" "Because In the end you'll have nobody but yourself and if your lucky you'll have you're family." 

They finally arrived at the grill and ordered a burger and fries with bourbon. They sat in a comfortable silence till the bartender came over and asked if they needed anything else. He looked at Caroline like she did everything wrong in the world, so Elizabeth spoke up and said "no thanks...Matthew" she finished looking at his names tag. When he walked away she turned towards Caroline and said "alright what's the story there" "we dated for a short while but broke up because he was still in love with Elena and couldn't handle me being a vampire." "Jesus sunshine you need to get laid." Elizabeth said laughing.

After their lunch they were on their way to the boarding house when a phone call came though the speakers. Elizabeth glanced at the caller and sighed. She'd only had one day off so far. She clicked the answer button on the steering wheel. "Hey ph, What's up?" "Uh we're gonna need you to come back for a short time, a couple hours at most. There is a car waiting for you at your brothers house." "Alright, I'll talk to you later." "later BW."

The entire conversation was over Bluetooth in the car so Caroline heard the whole thing. She was confused as to why she had to leave when she just got here. Elizabeth glanced at the blonde seeing her questioning look. 

"Ask away sunshine, I know your dying to know." "Just three. 1, who is Phil? 2, why do you need to leave? 3, whose BW?" "See Care you ask all he good question. As for the questions Phil is kinda my boss, I have a job that's very important but very dangerous for humans, and lastly BW is the initials for my code name." 

They finally pulled up to the boarding house where a black Audi sat with a man holding the back door open. Caroline was going over the answers she received but couldn't figure out what BW stood for. Elizabeth turned towards Caroline and said "I'm giving you my keys, temporarily till I return. You, and you alone can drive but take care of her. And tell Stefan and Damon I'll be back for the dinner and to text the address to the house it's at." She finished the last sentence as she closed the door to the Audi.

Caroline watched the car drive away until it clicked. "Black Widow." She almost screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

With Stefan and Damon  
Damon walked into Stefan's room and said "Get dressed. We're going out." "Yeah, sorry, not interested." Stefan replied pulling on a shirt. "I didn't ask. Elijah and I have scheduled a very old-fashioned sit-down with you and Klaus. I say go with the black. Makes you look all villainy. Besides Lizzie had to bail last minute she meeting us there sometime." "Is she okay, and besides Klaus won't make a deal, Damon." "Yes she's fine, blondie said her boss called her in for a last minute job. And he doesn't have to. All we're doing is buying a little time to give Elijah a chance to pop the top off the coffins." "So, that's your, uh, plan? Stall Klaus?" "If you didn't go postal on his hybrids, then maybe we'd have some options." "So you unleashed an Original to help him out?" "Undaggering Elijah was smart, Stefan. Are you kidding me? After what Klaus did to him? He's in vengeance mode. It's perfect. Besides he have Lizzie as an awesome backup weapon." "There's nothing smart about trusting Elijah, Damon. He screwed us over the last time he promised to help us kill Klaus. Are you really willing our sister to get hurt" "Well when you put it like that, Then no. But Yeah, the way you've been acting, I trust him about as much as I trust you." "Hm. Well I guess that goes both ways, doesn't it?"  
"Oh, yes...this is about me kissing Elena. Just remember, if it wasn't for Klaus, you would have never become such a dick and that kiss would never have happened. So get ready and get happy. We're going to negotiate a fake truce and I don't want your attitude screwing it up."

Elijah opened the door and let the Salvatore brothers in "Niklaus, our guests have arrived. Although I thought we had another joining us." "Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me, you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, shall we? And where is your third party you invited?"

They walked into the dining room and sat at the table. One chair remaining empty for the guest that had yet to arrive. Elijah was tired of the silence so he spoke up. "It's better to indulge him." Stefan didn't want to be here, he was worried about his sister more than his enemy at the moment. "I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. Fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told I had to cause you would hear us out." "Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours. And where is our guest, dinner is about to be served." Damon was about to open his mouth to respond when his phone rang. He looked at the name and sighed in relief. 

"Okay uhh I'm about 5 minutes from the address you gave me but there is a problem." The Mikaelson brothers were shocked to hear a female voice in the other end. But Damon just shrugged and said "what's the problem Lizzie" "uhm I couldn't exactly get a car there on time so I uh-uhm took a helicopter." She finished sheepishly. 

Damon took his phone away from his face and looked at the phone in shock. The three others looked at the phone as well. "Uhm Lizzie did you just say helicopter?" As he said that there was a helicopter sound over the house "uh yeah I'm gonna go land in the street, meet me at this strangers door, Kay." With that she hung up.

Once she landed the helicopter she slammed the door on the side with the control, since she flew here solo. As she walked up the drive way to the house she pulled down the skirt that had rode up during the flight, then proceeded to knock on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Third POV   
The two sets of brothers sat at the table waiting for the knock at the door. Finally it came. Nobody answered it at first a little apprehensive of what was on the other side. The two Salvatore brothers looked at the Mikaelson brothers and said "it's your house you open the door." So that's what they did.

Elizabeth brought her hand to the door and slowly knocked. She waited for a few seconds and started to knock again, only this time the door was opened by the Mikaelson brothers. She smiled and stuck her hand out and said "hi im Elizabeth Salvatore, I've heard much about you." "I'm Elijah, and this is Niklaus." He said gesturing to his brother. 

They made their way back to the dining room where Damon and Stefan both rose to hug their sister and said "hey Lizzie, did you finish your job?" "I didn't but I finished enough to take a break and come to dinner as promised." 

"Isn't this nice? Five of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?" "Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier." Damon said as he winked at Elijah, Elizabeth who kept glancing between shook her head at his childishness. It would get him killed one day. "Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through." "Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her." Once the name Rebekah was mentioned Elizabeth perked up, they had met in 1891 while she was in New Orleans for a short time, they had become fast friends. She also met Kol in 1864. "If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah." Stefan finally spoke "Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert." "Wait, wait Stef you killed dad" "Don't be mad, besides we're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses." "I'm not mad, maybe a little jealous. I wanted to be the one to finally do it" Elizabeth spoke earning looks from everyone in the room. "I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself." Damon said 

It got quite so Elijah spoke and said "So Elizabeth, your brothers said you were at a job. What Is it you do?" All the men in the room sat forward to hear going to be said. Damon and Stefan because they weren't 100% what she did and the Mikaelsons since they didn't know the Salvatore's had a sister till earlier that night. "I'm an assassin" Elizabeth said simply. They all sat their shocked, she smiled and said "were vampires, were going to kill anyway. Might as well get paid for it." That was where the conversation ended.

After they began to eat Elijah started up a conversation again. "Stefan. Where is the lovely Elena tonight?" "I don't know. Ask Damon." When that was said Klaus laughed and Elizabeth groaned.  
"I'm sorry, you've missed so much. Ah, trouble in paradise." "One more word about Elena and this dinner's over." Damon finally deciding to input into the conversation said "You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do-not-discuss pile." Elizabeth groaned again and said "why does everyone like her, from what I've heard she's a self centered bitch that pulls everyone into her problems. And to add onto that she says she loves Stefan but she kissed Damon." Everyone looked shocked at her outburst. Klaus spoke up after getting over his shock "You're probably right." "Yeah." "It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelgänger, still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?"  
"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?" "Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line." "Well, we're not going anywhere Elijah. Please, do tell." "Don't need to tell me I already know." They all looked at her curious but didn't say anything." "When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia. She was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus." "I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much." "Wait a minute. So you both loved the same girl?" "Oh look Damon, Stefan you guys are just like them. Just a little less murdery." They just seemed to ignore her. "Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I...grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?" "But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family." "Family above all." "Family above all." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and said "of course you say that, more than 1/2 of your family are in boxes." That cause everyone to look at her funny. 

"So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?" Damon replied "That's very simple. Klaus, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, Elizabeth and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges." Elijah apple up "The deal sounds fair, brother." "I don't think you understand. Elena's doppelgänger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind."

Klaus has started pacing when he spoke "Let's say I do leave her here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her, and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is...the two of you. Hell even your sister looks like she wants to kill her when someone mentions her name." When Elizabeth heard her name mentioned she looked up and smirked. Damon just gave a weak smile, then looked at Stefan. "I'm gonna get some air." 

Damon got up and walked out with Elijah following. "Let me deal with this."


	7. Chapter 7

Third POV   
"All this talk has made me thirsty." Klaus spoke, pausing before speaking again "What do you say Stefan? Can I interest you in a little after-dinner drink?" Neither spoke till Elizabeth had enough of the silence and said"Well if your going to have a pissing contest I want the brunette in the corner." Both boys in the room looked at her shocked. Elizabeth got up and walked to the women in the corner, she whispered in the brunettes ear, so quietly the only one who heard her was the female she had been speaking too, before kissing up and down her neck before biting down. The only sounds in the room were moans coming from the brunette. 

Elijah and Damon chose that moment to re-enter. Klaus and Stefan had been having a conversation but Elizabeth had been to busy with her meal to listen. 

"What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer, now you counter." "Okay. I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot. And to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blond one." Elizabeth leaned over to Elijah and whispered "all this for a human, she isn't even that pretty, and not to mention she playing them." Elijah looked at her and nodded in agreement. Both parties turned back into the conversation at hand. "Matt Donovan? Really?" "Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family." "And continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years, you'll have a new doppelgänger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?" "Consider it a small return on my investment in her well-being. See, after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life. You know it's what's best for her." Klaus got up and walked towards Stefan. "So, what do you say Stefan, hmm? Do we have a deal?" Stefan walked over to Klaus, looking as if he was going to take the deal. Then Damon spoke, "What are you doing?" Klaus held his hand out to Stefan. Stefan grabbed his hand "Nice try, Klaus. But no deal." Klaus broke Stefan's arm, he kicked his leg and breaks it as well. He pushed Stefan's hand into the fireplace, and started to burn it. Damon attempted to rush over to them, but Elijah intercepted him and pushed him against a wall. 

Elizabeth tired of the all the arguing walked up behind klaus and grabbed his shoulders to turn him around. When he turned around she wrapped her hands around his neck and snapped it quickly. She turned towards the three others in the room and said "I had to leave my job that protects people to listen to you bicker over a whiney brat, which was not what I signed up for. So get the hell in with whatever the hell your doing before I go kill the dopplebitch myself."

About 20 minutes later   
Damon and Elijah and disappeared down stairs and Stefan was sitting at the dining table with his head in his heads. The defeated look on his face broke my heart. I walked up to him and squatted in front of his chair. I put my hand on his face and made him look at me. He was almost in tears, so I whispered "what's wrong fratello, talk to me" "I'm fighting for her, I have been and she thinks all I'm doing to trying to push her away, I've been protecting everyone. And she only wants the 'good' me, like she doesn't accept all of me. I don't know what to do Eliza. I don't know what I'm fighting for anymore" "Your a grown man Stefan, a damn vampire over a hundred years old, you are handsome, polite, and a badass. Do not, and I mean do not let a petty human that thinks the world revolves around her decide what you think about yourself, be you and don't change for anyone." I said kissing his head when 5 sets of foot steps walked into the room and, someone started laughing, and said "damn about time someone snapped his neck." As if he heard his name he sat up and looked around seeing his family standing in front of him with glares and daggers in their hands. Elizabeth finally looked at the group and her eyes settled on the blonde. She coughed loudly bringing the attention to her which caused the blondes eyes to light up and speed to her and wrap her arms in a tight hug. Elizabeth just laughed and said "bonjour petit ours" which caused Rebekah to reply "bonjour rouge" they just laughed and hugged till a cough brought her out of the hug and to the younger version of Elijah pouting which resulted in Elizabeth opening her other arm and said "bonjour la terreur." He sped over and hugged her too and said "bonjour horreur."

Translations(Google)  
(Italian) fratello- brother  
(French) bonjour petit ours- hello little bear  
(French) bonjour rouge- hello red  
(French) bonjour terreur- hello terror  
(French) bonjour horreur- hello horror


	8. Chapter 8

Third POV  
After the Elizabeth said hello to her favorite Mikaelson siblings and received funny looks from each family, the Salvatore's all agreed on heading home.

Once they reached the boarding house, the all headed towards their respective rooms and slept the night away. 

Time skip

Elizabeth woke up to someone knocking on the door. Once she finally reached the front door and opened it the only thing found on the other side was a envelope that read 'Salvatore's'. She grabbed the envelope and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast seeing as she was the only one awake. She seated herself at the bar in the kitchen waiting for the coffee machine to work it's magic, so she opened the envelope to find a invitation. The newly awakened Mikaelson family were having a ball to become reacquainted with the town.

Elizabeth made her brothers a big breakfast of eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, and biscuits. They had all settled around the table eating their breakfast when Damon asked "Lizzie, care to go more it depth about your job?" "Sure Dam, what do you want to know?" "Who exactly do you kill?" "Who ever phil assigns me to, they are usually criminals of some type." "Alright, why do you kill people." "What do you mean why, you kill people, Stefan kills people, most people in this town have killed someone, but me I'm protecting people, I'm taking out the bad guys I'm making a difference. That's why." "Fair enough, last one. How much money do you have?" She smirked and leaned back and said "enough to pass Bill Gates several hundred times." The brother leaned back shocked that she had that much money but it was slightly believable seeing as she's over 150 years old and has been getting paid high amounts for each job Phil assigns. 

She stood up and walked towards the bar in the kitchen and grabbed the invitation and walked back towards the table and handed it towards her oldest brother and said "this was on the door step when I woke up, it's an invitation to a ball being held by the Mikaelson's to become reacquainted with the town, do you guys want to go with me." They looked up at her and simultaneously said "you're not going." She smiled at the almost condescendingly and said "one of you can either come with me or can see me there, the choice is yours. For the time being I'm going up stairs to take a shower then go dress shopping, do me a favor and call Sunshine and see if she wants to go with me." "Sure thing Lizzie"


	9. Chapter 9

Third POV  
Lizzie had taken her shower and gone shopping and bought a beautiful red dress with a pair of nude heels to match. Caroline had said she couldn't come because she had to do something for the local witch Bonnie, so she couldn't come shopping with her. She decided since Caroline couldn't come with her she would buy her a dress. 

Caroline has trying to find a dress for the ball, she regretted not going shopping with the gorgeous Salvatore sister. Klaus has dropped off a deep maroon ball gown, it was beautiful but it wouldn't suit her, she was about to give up when she heard her phone ring it read 'Unknown' she quickly answered it and said "hello" "heya sunshine I need you at the boarding house ASAP." "Elizabeth?" "Who else, anyway I'm serious be at the boarding house in the next ten minutes." "Alright, alright I'll see you shortly." "Bye sunshine."

Caroline has raced to the boarding house to see if everything was alright, when she arrived she quickly raced to the porch and knocked on the door. Elizabeth opened the door with a smirk and said "glad you could make it." Caroline just narrowed her eyes and said "what's so important that I had to get her so fast." "We're gonna hey ready for the ball, duh" Elizabeth had slowly and sarcastically. Caroline looked panicked for a second and said "but I don't have a dress or shoes or anything" Elizabeth looked at her and said "your gonna be the one of a few friends I have in this little lonely, murder filled town. So I bought you a dress, now come get ready with me." Caroline smiled, she was glad someone had thought about her, it really didn't seem to happen all that often with everyone trying to hurt or kill Elena. 

They both walked into the boarding house and up stairs to her room. Caroline was surprised about how much open space the room held. The walls were a very light gray, with white trimmings and bright brown wood lined the ceiling. A long dresser with glass shelves on top of it, on one side of the room and a few mirrors and a comfortable looking chair on the other. The floors were hard wood that matches the wood on the ceiling, and on small rug laying diagonal on the floor near the chair. On the shelves were pictures of her brothers, her and a few other males that's looked familiar, and a couple other females; there were knives, candles and even flowers. But what really tied the room together were the swords that were crossed above the headboard. 

While Elizabeth was curling Caroline's hair she got a call from Elena. Caroline has been enjoying her day, she had been relaxing, finally getting someone who she could talk to without being judged about everything. Caroline didn't want to answer Elena's call because it meant she was going to get dragged into some plan she's made that will fall through. Elizabeth have Caroline a look for not wanting to answer it so Caroline sighed grabbed her phone and said hello 

"Caroline I need you to be my date to the ball, because Damon and Stefan don't want me to go."  
"Do you think maybe you should listen to them, they only want to protect you."  
"God Caroline who's side are you on, I just need you to be my date."  
Caroline glanced at Elizabeth to see her already looking at her, Elizabeth shook her head as if to say no to the date thing, the mouthed the words 'your my date.' Caroline nodded and went back to the conversation at hand and said  
"Sorry but I already have a date."  
After she said that she hung up without waiting for a response.

The girls did each other's hair, got dressed together, told each other things they never thought they'd tell anyone, they bonded.

Together they linked arms and walked to the car that was taking them to the ball.


	10. Chapter 10

Third POV  
Elizabeth and Caroline has settled into the car when random music played through the speakers. Elizabeth glanced up in time to see Caroline's face scrunch up at the awful sounds. She busted out laughing, she finally spoke between laughs and said "Care, you-you should have seen your face." Caroline let out a slight laugh and said "well this music is terrible" "I agree wholeheartedly, however I have a very important question." "What is it?" Elizabeth smirked at Caroline and said "what's your favorite Disney movie." Caroline barked out a laugh and said "Mulan because she shows that women can do anything a man can, if not better." Elizabeth smiled, a real smile and said "girl power." They high-fived and laughed  
again. Elizabeth grabbed a cord from the front car and plugged it into her phone and played her favorite song from the movie.

Both girls sang ‘I’ll make a man out of you’ all the way to the Mikaelson house. Both girls exited the car and thanked Elizabeths driver with a smile. 

Caroline and Elizabeth walked to the doors that were being held open by cute brown headed boy who looked to be about 13. Elizabeth took a moment to look at the boys face and easily recognized him as Peter, her son, who was suppose to be in New York. (I know Tom doesn't look 13 okay, but I just realized that if I'm gonna cross over with the avengers movies he gonna have to be younger bc he's in other movies so, he's gonna be 13.) 

She had rescued him from an orphanage that had been experimenting on the kids. He had gained the ability of Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, and Equilibrium. He also has Enhanced Senses, the ability to Wall-Crawl, a Regenerative Healing Factor, Gifted Intelligence, Skilled Tactician, Basic Combatant, Master Acrobat, Master Marksman, and is also bilingual. She had raised him since she had found him. 

Once the two caught each other's eyes they shared a small smile and cut her eyes towards the door leading outside. He nodded in confirmation. Elizabeth turned back to Caroline and said "I'm gonna gets some fresh air outside, there's a certain hybrid checking you out from across the room." Caroline nodded, while blushing and tried to sneak a risky glance at the said Hybrid and ended up catching his eyes. Despite herself she smiled a little, the the doors opened again gaining the attention of everyone on the room. It was Elena, with a Salvatore on each arm...again. 

When Elizabeth was finally out the door she saw the young boy sitting on a bench. She smiled and spoke "привет маленький паук"(hello little spider) he gave a smile back and said "привет мама"(hello mom) she opened her arms for a hug and he wasted no time running into her. She felt him sigh against her so she said "what's wrong Peter?" "I just missed you, I haven't seen you in while." "I'm sorry маленький паук" (little spider). I've been on lots of missions then my brothers called me here for help, if you don't have anything to do you can just stay with me if you want." "Really you mean it?" "Absolutely"

A/N: this didn't go the way I thought it'd go but I still like it, however I do promise the next chapter will be longer. BTW all my translations are from google translate. ❤️


	11. Chapter 11

Third POV   
Elizabeth and and Peter had walked in when Elijah walked up the stairs to make an announcement. "Uh, if everyone could gather, please." All the Originals are standing on the staircase as Elijah addresses the company. "Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever we bring our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." 

Elizabeth grabbed peters had and dragged him to the dance floor and said "you better remember how I taught you how to dance." Peter just laughed and took her hand and started dancing. 

Across the room Klaus was speaking to Caroline while dancing. "I'm glad you came." "Well, it was either caviar or sympathy casseroles." "I heard about your father." "Don't. Seriously." "Very well. On to more mannered subjects then, like how ravishing you look in that dress. Where exactly did you acquire it?" Caroline smiled and said "believe it or not my date bought it for me." "And the bracelet I gave you, what's your excuse for wearing that? You know, you're quite the dancer." Caroline let out a slight laugh and rolled her eyes "Well, I've had training. I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls." Klaus looks down at her and says "I know."

In the foyer Kol and Rebekah are talking Kol: "Where's your date, and have you seen Lizzie?" "Flirting with his ex. And no but I'll keep an eye out"  
"Alright, You've changed, Bekah. You know, settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness." "I'm not settling. I brought him here to kill him. He's Elena's friend. If he dies she suffers. But I've already been scolded once so I was hoping you'd help your baby sister out." Kol smiled at his sister and said "And spit right in the face of our brother's rules? I'm in."

Crystal rang throughout the room. Elijah addresses the guests from the staircase. He had a glass of champagne in his hand.   
"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!" And everyone replied with the same. 

Later Klaus and Caroline are alone in a room filled with paintings on the walls. "So what did you want to show me?" "One of my passions." "Oh. Impressive. I take it the curators at the Louvre aren't on vervain." Klaus let out a chuckle and said "Yeah, well that's their mistake." "What about these? Where'd you steal this from?" Caroline questioned gesturing to the bracelet on her wrist. "Well, that's a long story. But rest assured it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you." Caroline rolled her eyes playfully, Klaus looked away with a tiny smile. She looked around the room and noticed some sketches. "Wait a second. Did-did you do these?" "Yeah, um...actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice. Have you been?" "I've never really been anywhere. Thought after graduation Elizabeth offered to take me, I'm thinking about going with her." "I would take you. However the choice is ultimately yours, Long as you enjoy the trip is all that matters." "Oh wow! Your serious, and your being nice." They both laugh.  
"Must be really nice to just snap your fingers and get whatever you want." "It's not all that great unless you have someone to share it with." "Then stop trying to control everyone." "You know, this has been a fun evening, but I think it's time for you to leave." Caroline sighed and said "I get it. Your father didn't love you, so you assume that no one else will either. And that's why you compel people or you try to buy them off." Caroline took her bracelet off and threw it on the table. "But that's not how it works. You don't connect with people, because you don't even try to understand them."

Peter and Elizabeth and moved from the dance floor after several dances to the bar, both made small talk however they were mainly listening to the several conversations around them. 

When it finally reached a reasonable hour to leave they both left and headed home. 

A/N: sorry I took so long to update and it's not that great, however I have a very important question for you guys. Who should Elizabeth end up with and should I bring in the avengers or another character for her to be with?


	12. Chapter 12

Third POV  
Peter and Elizabeth had got into the car when Elizabeth cursed quietly to herself. She turned towards peter and said "I forgot, Caroline and I arrived together, I'm going to tell her we're leaving and she can come if she would like." "Alright" 

Elizabeth had caught Caroline as she was rushing down the stairs away from Klaus. When Elizabeth caught a glance at Caroline's distraught face she grabbed her arm and twisted her around so she was facing her. Elizabeth had her hands holding onto Caroline's forearms as she spoke "sunshine what's got you in a tizzy." Caroline smiled at the use of the word, however she said "it's just Klaus, he's so infuriating." Elizabeth smirked at her then laughed "honey, that's how relationships work." Caroline started stuttering about how they aren't in a relationship and she had no feelings for the Hybrid. "Anyway I just wanted to tell I'm heading home and since you rode with me I'm offering to take you home if you're ready to leave, or you can come hang out with Peter and I." "Uh— who's Peter, and I guess I'll come with you guys. There isn't much left to do here." "Alright follow me sunshine." 

Elizabeth opened the back door to the car and let Caroline in then closed the door, she walked towards her driver to give directions back to the boarding house. 

Across from Caroline sat a boy a few years younger than her with brown eyes with hair to match. He smiled at her and stuck his hand out and said "hi, I'm Peter." 

'Good manners' thought Caroline, she didn't speak her thoughts however she did say "hello, I'm Caroline." Peter spoke again wanting to know how this girl knew his mother. "So— how do you know my mom?" Caroline looked confused and said "I don't know your mom." At that mom Elizabeth opened the door and slid into the seat beside Peter, she pulled him into her side and kissed the side of his head and spoke "вы представитесь?"(You introduce yourself?). Peter simply nodded, Caroline said "so Peter whose your mom, and what language were you just speaking"

The two glanced at each other and shared a laugh. "She's my mom, and we were speaking Russian." "What do you mean she's your mom." Elizabeth glanced to Peter to see if it was okay with him to share their story seeing how it wasn't only hers to share. 

He nodded so she spoke "when I first joined SHIELD I didn't have many people talk to me because of my past. However I had this partner, his name is Clint, he was the only one who didn't seem to look down on me for my past, he made me want to be a better person. So while on missions he helped me become more social and express my emotions instead of being cold and sarcastic to everyone I met. Eventually we had a mission, someone had left a tip about a orphanage that had been experimenting on kids. So we followed through and found they had been experimenting on them, only most didn't survive. When we got there we only found three kids. Cooper, Lila, and Peter, Peter was the oldest at 6, then followed by cooper who was 4, and Lila the youngest at 2. Clint took Cooper and Lila in with his wife Laura, and I took peter. He was the only one out of the three that had powers, since they knew I to some extent I had super strength the wanted me to help control his. Only a select few know I'm a vampire like director Fury, Coulson, and Clint. I've raised Peter ever since, he still visits Lila and Cooper from time to time. He still manages school, missions and makes time for family. I've never been so proud." 

Once she finished her story Caroline sat there in shock. She hardly knew anything about Elizabeth, yet here she was telling her, about their past together. She could see the love Elizabeth had for Peter in vice versa. 

However Peter was in awe, he knew she loved him but he didn't know it went that far. He smiled at her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Я тебя люблю, мама."(I love you mom). "я тоже тебя люблю."(I love you too).


	13. Chapter 13

Third POV  
The car finally arrived back at the boarding house. Elizabeth, Caroline, and Peter all slid from their seats out of the car. The house was dark with no lights on and Caroline let out a low whistle, "I've never seen the place without lights on, much less in the dark. It's gorgeous." Elizabeth beamed at Caroline and said "thank you I made the blueprints and designs myself." "Are you serious?" She questioned. Peter finally spoke and said "you think this is nice, you should see our house in New York, or even the one in DC." 

Caroline bubbled out a laugh and asked "how many houses do you have?" She smirked and said "a couple all over the world." Caroline allowed her jaw to drop for a second a squeaked out a "really?" 

They walked in the dark house and flicked the lights on "you can stay here for the night if you want and we can have a girls day tomorrow." Peter gave a whining sound about not being included. Elizabeth lightly smacked the back of his head making Caroline laugh, and Peter fake wince. Caroline nodded along after laughing and said "I can't remember the last time I had a girls day. Every time Elena, Bonnie, and I tried to have one, something always got in the way, like last time we even really hung out together was when she was looking for Stefan, even then she was complaining about Damon." 

Elizabeth looked at her with sympathy, knowing what it was like. "Y'know, Katherine was the same way. We were friends before she started screwing my brothers. Kinda funny now, they had left me by myself so many times it kinda became a thing. But Katherine she always showed up eventually even if she was late she had the decency to show up. They never seemed to care about my feelings so I confided in Katherine, she told be all about herself. How she was from Bulgaria, was forced to give away her child, then kicked out of her home, then she met Klaus who she is still running from to this day. Anyway later Stefan and Damon told me that Katherine had compelled them to ignore me, so I asked her. She had never looked so aghast, she said she that she hadn't. Oddly enough I believed her over my brothers because she had made time for me and not excuses. Turns out I made the right call, Katherine and I are still friends, my brothers, I love them don't get me wrong but they only call when they need something."

They all walked up the long staircase to Elizabeth's room. When they entered the room Elizabeth walked towards her dresserand grabbed Caroline a pair of pajamas, she tossed them to Caroline and pointed towards one of the other doors in her bedroom, "the bathroom is there, let me know if you need anything." Caroline walked into the bathroom that was all white with grey accents on the marble. Elizabeth had given her a black tank top with a big sunflower in the middle of the front of it and shorts to match with were also black but had tiny sunflowers all over them. 

The trio were all sitting on Elizabeth's bed when peter spoke "so this girls day tomorrow am i going?" Elizabeth smiled at him and said "yes, because who would I have watch you, my brothers don't even know I work for the government, much less have a kid." Caroline spoke then "they really don't know you work for the government?" Elizabeth breathed a small laugh and said "there is so much my brothers don't know about me. Like at work, I don't even go by my real name." Elizabeth glanced around the room and her eyes finally landing on Peter who was laying at the head of her bed snuggled under her blankets into the pillows. Caroline finally asked "why?" "well firstly it's dangerous for Peter, i've been around a long time i've made enemies and I don't want them to know I have any connection to him. If they ever made the connection they could come after him and he's just a kid he doesn't need that kind of pressure on his shoulders. I try my best to give him a normal life, usually when i go on missions he stays with a retired shield agent named May." ''that makes sense but, how bad could your past be that people will be after you all the time." Elizabeth had this really intense look in her eye when caroline asked this, and said "if you tell me yours i'll tell you mine." Caroline smiled "deal."

Caroline started " My full name is Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, I was born October 10th 1992 to my mom, Elizabeth Forbes and my dad, Bill Forbes. I met Bonnie and Elena in 3rd grade, they had been friends since kindergarten, which put me behind with how well I knew them. They did things without me alot but i never really brought it up because they were my only friends at the time and I didn't want to be a loner in the 3rd grade and so on. As time went on things didn't really change. Then freshman year in high school my parents really started to pick up on arguing only for my mom to find out he had been having an affair with a man named Steven. Then sometime during sophomore year my dad left my mom and I for Steven and his daughter, so she threw herself into her duties as sheriff. My mom never actually told be what happened till she found out I was a vampire. Then the start of junior year Stefan and Damon showed up. Damon had compelled me as a blood bag. I didn't even know that vampires existed until I got into a car accident with Tyler, he's a werewolf by the way, and matt, my boyfriend at the time, I was sent to the hospital where Elena guilt tripped Damon into giving me blood, then later Katherine came in a suffocated me with a pillow and I woke up a vampire. I had tried to find Damon, Stefan, Bonnie or even Elena to get them to help me understand what was going on because all the memories that damon had compelled away were coming back, but I couldn't find them so i went to the carnival to see if I could find them there but there was this boy he had cut his hand and I couldn't help it. I killed him. Then everyone chose that time to show up. Bonnie and Elena looked at me like they had no idea who I was anymore and damon was going to kill me but stefan stopped him. Then when stefan asked bonnie to make me a daylight ring she told me "Now is the part where I explain the rules. The witch who spells the ring has the power to de-spell it so if you ever do anything to hurt anyone. You are a vampire that mean the urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over, I will stop you." I mean I understood her point but I was suppose to be her friend. Then when I finally thought I had myself under control I went to party and almost ate my boyfriend, Matt. Then later Stefan and I were almost attacked by a werewolf. Not to mention Katherine was in town and started to threaten my mother and Matt if i didn't do what she wanted. Then when Elena found out what I was doing she was mad, and she told bonnie that i was working with katherine which made her mad at me also. Then Mason, Tyler's werewolf uncle, told my mom that Stfan and Damon were vampires, then i had to out my secret to my mom to save them, and they never even said thank you. Your brothers didn't want to kill my mom so they kept her in the basement until all the vervain left her system. I eventually explained to her how I was turned and that i haven't been hurting people. Then we all made a plan to kill Katherine but it backfired when we found out that her life was linked to Elena's, not to mention that night Katherine compelled some girl to kill her so he would break his werewolf curse. That night Elena was kidnapped and taken to meet Elijah. Then everything was pretty normal minus a few problems here and there until Mason's old pack showed up looking for him, once they found out he was killed they kidnapped me and tortured me till Stefan and Damon showed up with Tyler for a trade. Then that night Stefan came to check on me but brought Bonnie and Elena, we hung out but most of it was just Bonnie and Elena gossiping. They never really asked how I was doing or anything. Then Klaus showed up broke his curse then disappeared with Stefan. The summer was spent looking for stefan but Elena talking about how close her and damon were getting, I mean did she not remember when he abused and used me. When Stefan finally got back Klaus and his sister came to. Then Rebekah came to school, i honestly thought we could be friends because she seemed to be kinda like me in certain aspects, but Elena didn't like her so that plan went out the window. Then Mikael showed up and almost killed Klaus, after that stefan took the coffins that Klaus kept his daggered family in, then Damon and Stefan teamed up with Elijah and undaggered his siblings.That's pretty much everything." 

Elizabeth finally spoke after a moment of silence "would you like some advice?" "why not" "don't let what other people think or say about you dictate who you are, believe me I don't think people appreciate life enough until they no longer have a choice in how they live it, so do me a favour and get rid of the toxic people in your life that don't see you till they need you. Make your decisions for you and only you."

A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long but I wanted a longer chapter for you guys, anyway this is only Part 1 of this chapter


	14. TRAILER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a trailer and the link is below

https://youtu.be/jT991lIW24g


	15. Chapter 15

Third POV   
Caroline smiles and nods agreeing with the advice "Can you tell me about your life now?" Elizabeth face held a grimace but nodded yes, it was only fair. 

"I was born June 18th, 1839 to Lillian and Giuseppe Salvatore. I have two brothers Damon, my younger twin, and Stefan my little brother. We were all really close growing up, and I practically had to raise stefan because he was only 11 when mom died. Even before, she was distant from us. Mom died in 1858 from consumption. Since I was the only other girl in the family and already 17 my father tried to wed me to whoever would give the most profit to him. I never agreed to the marriage offers so I stayed home as the woman of the house. Everything went like that for a few years till the war, which Dad insisted Damon had to enter to prove his bravery and whatnot. So in 1862 he went to war so I went with him as a nurse. We stayed there for 2 years. I made some great friends like Edmund Stark, he was from New York, loved to build things, was even a genius in his own right. When we turned and all went different ways I went to find him and told him everything because he was my best friend. I ended up introducing him to his wife Sarah. He eventually had two kids in 1865 named Anna and Eliot, they were my god kids. When the came of age I told them my secret and told them I'd watch over their families. Anna became a seamstress and died in the Triangle Shirtwaist Fire in 1911, and Eliot had a kid named Howard in 1917 with his wife Eva. Then when the time came Eliot passed down the legend of the vampire that watched over the Stark name. Howard was a genius of his generation like Edmund and was a weapons contractor for the US Army during WWII, he helped build the machine that made Captain America. Then Howard had a kid in 1970 Named Anthony Edward Stark, Howard then passed down the legend. Anyway after Damon and I finally got leave, when we arrived home Damon planned to surprise Stefan with our arrival. I went to tell our father of our safe return and bumped into this woman. She was beautiful, she had an oval face with fine bone structure, rich brown curly hair, and almond-shaped, deep brown eyes with thick dark lashes. I had never seen her so I assumed she was the 'Katherine' that Stefan wrote about in his letters. Over our leave damon became enamored with her, it didn't bother me that he found someone he could love what bothered me was, Damon wasn't going back to the war like he had said he was staying home, for a girl. Not to mention she was already with Stefan, and on top of that my brothers started to act like I didn't exist. Other than the fact that she was playing my brothers we were friends, she told me about being a vampire and her past with the originals. Eventually I had to go back to the war, I saved a few soldiers here and there and even learned how to fight, well the basics at least. When I got my next leave it was at the same time as Edmunds, I stayed with him for a short while in New York. There I met a vampire there named Kol, we became friends, then before heading back to Mystic Falls he decided that he would turn the first human to befriend him in centuries as long as I came to visit him in New Orleans sometime, he taught me to be a vampire, how to relish in the kill or even make it look like an animal attack. He taught me everything, he even got a witch friend of his to make me a daylight ring. So when I returned the town had found out about the vampires and were making plans to hunt them down, so I told Katherine and we made a plan. The other vampires in town were locked in the tomb and she made a safe escape, we planned to meet in New York then travel to Europe for a while. Damon and Stefan had been shot by our father and ended up turning. Stefan killed dad then forced Damon to turn, they just assumed Katherine turned me, so I never corrected them. Damon was pissed at Stefan so he went on his own, while I went to New York to meet Katherine. We traveled all over europe while till I headed back to the states in 1891 to visit kol in New Orleans, where I met Rebekah. We became fast friends, I only stayed there for a till 1894, I never met the other Mikaelsons till dinner the other night where they were all undaggered. After that, I traveled around making a few friends here and there, but I tried to make christmas and birthdays when I can with the Starks. I traveled back to Mystic Falls in 1912 to see how the town was and ended up bumping into Damon and Stefan, that didn't last long, especially with a serial killer running around killing founding family members. I didn't want to get stabbed and have to explain why I'm not dying. So after that I went to visit the starks. I stayed in New York for a year shopping. I even went to college, I never got a degree or anything because by the time I picked something a World War broke out. I enlisted as a nurse again but under the name 'Amelia Smith', ironically enough when a doctor tried to grope me and dropped him on his ass, a general in the army asked me if I was willing to undergo training in secret to go spy, I of course accepted. Anything to end the war sooner. When the war finally ended in 1918 I headed to New York to meet Howard and say my final goodbyes to Edmund because he was now 79, which was past the average life expectancy, and sick. So I spent the next two years with Edmund, Eliot, Eva, and Howard. Then in 1920 Edmund passed away. There wasn't a big funeral, mainly family and friends, I mean even Katherine came. Once everything passed over, Katherine left and I took off traveling again this time through Asia and different parts of Africa where I saved King Azzuri of Wakanda from an assasination attempt then later befriended him. I'm not supposed to tell anyone this but i'm telling you my life story so I'm trusting you to keep everything to yourself. The King Welcomed me into his country after spending time making sure I was trustworthy of the secrets of his home. It was filled with Vibranium, and technology surpassing anything the US had to offer for the next 15 years. The country worshipped the Goddess Bast, who took the form of a black panther. I spent years in Wakanda. I learned to speak their language, Xhosa, I learned their fighting style I became one of the kings personal Dora Milaje, they are the special forces that protect Wakanda and their king. I made a home there. In honor of them allowing me into their country and their ranks I told them about what I am and how I survived, I didn't kill unless absolutely necessary, they accepted me, then I became a member of the country. Then Azzuri had children, one 1947 then another in 1950, Prince T'Chaka, and Prince N'Jobu. I left Wakanda in 1944 after Howard contacted me. However, I did go back for the princes coming into the world, and visited over the years I try to visit at least twice a year. Anyway turns out Howard needed a spy. I was happy to oblige, I hadn't been in any action lately due to Wakanda being so isolated and protected. So I took the job, they didn't care how I did it long as I brought info back. I like to think I was pretty successful. I infiltrated the group called Hydra and brought back their base locations to Howard, who gave them to colonel Phillips, who gave them to Captain America. Never actually met the captain or anything. Then once the war was over I traveled back to Europe. I traveled alone for the most part making friends with other creatures here and there, then eventually in 1954 I was captured by a secret society, they were especially interested in vampires and the magic and science behind their enhanced senses and abilities. They called themselves the Augustine Society. I made a friend his name was Enzo, he had been there since 1943. All they did was torture us, just to see what they cut out, grow back, with everypart of our body. Eventually in 1978 they handed me over to hydra, they apparently had regrown after the war. Turns out even vampires could be brainwashed. They had this—this chair it had clamps that went over sides of your face and pushed electricity through your skull until you didn't remember who you were, even with our healing. They did it so often, and at such a high voltage I eventually stopped healing from it and stopped remembering things. I was used as an assassin till 1998, under the name Black Widow, I never failed a mission. Then Shield what use to be the SSR that captain america worked under sent an assassin after me. He made a different call and brought me back to shield where they evaluated and tested me, then after passing everything I became an agent. I slowly began to regain my memories. Even now I don't have them all. Anyway that assassin was Clint, he's my partner at shield. I even went on a under cover mission in Stark Industries. Of course there are other missions and other stories but a girl has to have some secrets." 

By the time the story ended caroline looked like she was gonna overflow with tears. Elizabeth just grabbed her by the arms and wrapped her in a hug. 

Caroline settled into her arms and said "after all that I don't know how you can smile, and be happy, your story makes me want to cry and I wasn't even the one to experience it." 

Elizabeth squeezed her tighter and said "at the time I didn't have anyone to help me build myself up after everything so, i told myself I was going to be the best damn person I can be, and started building myself stronger and with higher walls. Some people broke them down, like Clint and Peter. Nobody really knows everything, hell even I don't but I know that nobody can take away who I am." 

A/N: I know most of this is unlikely but it's my story so. 🤷🏼♀️ Also since it's kinda going to be a crossover. Peter is going to be 13 because I still want him to be a teen through out the movies and in the show


	16. Chapter 16

Third POV  
After Elizabeth had finished telling her story and Caroline had drifted off to sleep she picked up Peter and tucked him under the blankets, with a soft muttered сладких снов маленький паук (sweet dreams little spider) and kissed his forehead. She hadn't wanted to pick caroline up to get her under the blankets so she grabbed the blanket that was thrown over the foot of her bed and wrapped it around caroline who was now back to back with peter. Elizabeth then laid down on what space was left in her bed. She was without a blanket but she never really got cold anymore due to her vampirism and whatever that had pumped into in that damned Russian hydra base. She had laid down facing the door out of instinct which happened to lead her to be face to face with Caroline. Her face was relaxed with a tiny hint of laugh lines that had to of occurred before, when she was human. Elizabeth closed her eyes but didn't let herself fall asleep till she heard Stefan stumble in with Rebekah, and Damon come in quietly about 30 minutes after later mumbling about the doppleganger. 

It was early afternoon when Caroline's eyes fluttered open. She let out a small yawn and snuggled further into the pillow she was holding. After a few seconds, she realized that her pillows were not usually that warm, and they didn't breathe. She cracked her eyes open and looked up at her abnormal pillow. She looked up to see the bright red hair that was usually slick and tamed, fluffy and curly and even kinda damp. Not to mention the bright emerald eyes that were looking at her with a certain fondness and amusement. She flushed a bright pink and sat up quickly, but before she could say anything She turned her eyes towards Peter who had just rolled over.

The jerky movement of her sitting up caused Peter to roll over and let out a very loud and wide yawn. When he cracked his eyes open to see his mother looking at him with a fondness only a mother could have, that caused his chest to feel all warm and fuzzy. However Caroline had a hand over her mouth and her shoulders were shaking from concealed laughter.

Once Peter had sat up and situated himself he turned towards his mother and asked, "What time is it?" she smiled overly sweet, borderline sarcastic and said "around 12:30." The wide eyes of Caroline and Peter were enough for her to let out a short bark of laughter. Caroline smiled subconsciously at the sound. Peter whined playfully "what about breakfast?" Caroline nodded in agreement. 

Elizabeth smiled and said "I was thinking once you guys got up and got ready we could go have a really late brunch at the grill, if that's cool with you guys." Both said a quick sure. Peter went to the closet and pushed his mother's clothes to the side so he could see what clothes she had brought for him, she always kept packed for him in her suitcase just in case. 

Once they got dressed and they walked up the hallway quietly, once they reached the hall opened over the living room and lead to the stairs, they stopped at the sound of arguing. 

"Did you stop taking vervain?" Elena asked "you think Rebekah had to compel me?" Stefan rebutted. "Whats wrong with you, she tried to kill me less than 48 hours ago." stefan made a face that practically screamed he couldn't care less. "You act like I'm supposed to have emotions elena, besides didn't you try to kiss damon last night." then at that moment damon walks in and says "yes she did, and keeps telling me to be the better man." Elena looked a little embarrassed, but she thought she knew Damon loved her, Stefan was the wild card that she needed to secure so she had both brothers. Too bad she didn't know the feelings that damon had weren't for her. 

Elizabeth spoke bringing the attention to the other trio in the house "I fail to see how Stefan sleeping with Rebekah has anything to do with you." "because he's supposed to love me." Everyone in the room rolled their eyes, "then why did you try to kiss damon? Although correct me if i'm wrong, but didnt Stefan break up with you. Not to mention he and Rebekah never actually broke up, he was forced to forget so technically you were always just the side girl and never even knew it, Pity." 

Caroline's shoulders were shaking in silent laughter once again. Peter was looking at his mother with amusement. Damon's face just held a fond smile, man did he miss his twin. Stefan though he had a mix between a real smile, a smirk and a smug look, it was really a sight to see. Elena though, she was huffing and puffing, she was angry, why wasn't anyone defending her, this wasn't supposed to happen. She came to tell them the good news about tracking down bonnie's mom to get the spell she used on Mikael to keep him dessicated. She'd get Bonnie's mom to help then take down klaus, once he was defeated the original family would scatter, scared. Now she wasn't going to tell them, now she'd carry out the plan on her own, they would probably try to stop her anyway. At least that's what she thought was going to happen. Elena just huffed one last time and walked back out the front door slamming it behind her. Elizabeth turned towards her brothers and asked "well we're going to catch brunch at the grill, wanna join?" One nodded while the other shrugged their agreement. 

Once they were seated at the grill they talked about what they had all missed out on, and Damon and Caroline started talking Stefan into trying to control him around human blood, that they'd help him since he had helped them in some way. Elizabeth was asking Peter if he was gonna stay in mystic falls or head back to New York with her when she left. He was gonna go with her no matter the destination he told her. 

Once they had finished brunch they all headed back to the boarding house where they spent the rest of the afternoon telling stories including the on where she met President Bush while working undercover as a secret service agent with clint, it had been one of their first missions together. As the night went on she told more stories about her missions. 

Then around 8pm, the peaceful silence was broken by a phone call. Elizabeth grabbed her phone because the only reason that phone rung was because of work, she answered the call "This is Romanoff." causing everyone in the room to look at her funny except peter. She listened to Phil who was on the other side of the conversation. Once they hung up she sped up the stairs and began to pack as fast as possible. On the way out the door she tossed peter his bag and said "I'm taking you back to May's something happened." then turned towards her brothers and said "there's an emergency at work and i have to go I will be back soon i promise." then turned towards caroline "your welcome to come, i was gonna try to recruit you for shield, now would be a time to come visit if you'd like, if you dont thats okay too." the brothers nodded slowly trying to understand what was going on while caroline nodded quickly and said "yeah, i'll come, thank you so much, I just gotta go pack a bag." "alright we can stop by your house on the way out of town." before she was out the door she heard her twin ask "what happened Lizze?"

"Clint's been compromised."


	17. Chapter 17

Third POV  
Once Elizabeth, Peter, and Caroline piled into her car heading to the airport after picking up Carolines bag. Elizabeth glanced at Caroline and said "alright, you need to know the rules. I'm a high ranking agent at shield, but i don't know everything. I'm just a soldier following orders. Rule one, don't ask a lot of questions unless its about joining, most things discussed take some level of clearance, which you won't have until you join, that's if you decide to. Rule two, Don't bring up Peter, the only ones who know about him being my son at the base were heading to will be Director Fury, Phil, and Maria, who you'll meet there. Finally rule three, just about everyone at base calls me Natasha or Romanoff. Natasha comes from my middle name while Romanoff is just a last name that I came up with. Nobody at base knows i have a family or a life outside of shield, and I plan to keep it that way. I have no idea what were heading into so im dropping off Peter at his aunt May's in Queens before we head to base deal?" Caroline nodded, "sure thing Tasha." 

Once they had dropped Peter off she headed towards one of Shields private landing strips where elizabeth planned to take a quinjet to where the helicarrier was located. 

Once they had made it to the base and grabbed Caroline a visitors pass under Elizabeth's watch. They took the jet to the helicarrier at its private base.. The ride was smooth with Caroline asking a few questions about the jet. Once they arrived and tucked all their stuff away they made their way towards Fury's office. 

Once she had been granted entrance she brought Caroline with her. "Director Fury this is Caroline Forbes, she's a possible new recruit. She has the same 'Condition' that I have so she's have to be trained under me." 

Fury glanced at the blonde and seemed to really stare deep in her eyes to find something, she had no idea what that something was but he must have found it because he gave a barely there nod. "Long as she stays under your watch, shes your responsibility, but Romanoff I need you to go roundup the big guy." 

"Done deal, but I'm gonna have to leave Caroline here." 

"She can stay with Coulson and Rogers."

"Of course." She nodded and headed out the door.

Elizabeth slid her phone out of her back pocket and dialed Coulson. "Hey it's Romanoff, I have a quick mission and I'm gonna need you to watch something for me. Alright. I'll send her your way. Thanks Phil. Bye." Elizabeth turned towards Caroline and said "you're gonna stay with Phil, my handler, and his current buddy, Steve, while I go grab the last piece of the team, Bruce. That work sunshine?" she nodded and said"yeah, but hey Tasha." Elizabeth paused her walking and turned back towards caroline so she was facing her. "Yeah?" Caroline flashed her a smirk and said "be safe widow" Elizabeth flashed her a wink, turned on her heel and walked out the door. 

Time Skip

It was night by the time Elizabeth reached India.

A little girl runs into the middle of a makeshift hospital in someone's home, pushing through the crowd frantically. She runs up the steps inside to greet the only doctor, Bruce Banner. They begin speaking in Hindu. A woman yelled out "What are you doing here?! Get out! You shouldn't be here." the little girl spoke up "I have to see the doctor. It's my father." A man walks over from the sink "Calm down. What's wrong?" the little girl struggles for a second "My father..." she trails off, glancing around at the other patients. "Is he like them?" The man quickly questioned getting the idea what the girl was referring to. The little girl holds out money, crumpled and looking desperate. The little girl then spoke in english "Please." 

The man and the little girl run quickly to the edge of town. She leads him quickly through narrow passageways, and is proving too fast to keep up with. The man glanced around and spots a nice car, and looks around, worried. He runs into the girls house, when she leaves through a window, untraceable. The man looked at the ground and murmured to himself "Should have gotten paid up front, Banner."

Elizabeth entering the room behind him, making the man, Banner turn around. "You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle." she said, glancing around the building they were in. Banner spoke "avoiding stress isn't the secret." Elizabeth smirked "Then, what is it? Yoga?" Banner gave a small smile "you brought me to the edge of the city, smart. I uh... assume the whole place is surrounded?" Elizabeth shook her head "just you and me." "what about your actress buddy, is she a spy too? Do they start that young?" "I know a few who did." Banner finally asked the question that was nagging in the back of his head. "Who are you?" Elizabeth never broke eye contact "Natasha Romanoff." "Are you here to kill me, Miss Romanoff? Because that's not gonna work out for everyone." Elizabeth answered his question with finality "No. No. Of course not. I'm here on behalf of Shield." "Shield. How did they find me?" "They never lost you, doctor. they've kept their distance, even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent." "why?" Banner questioned. "Nick Fury seems to trust you. But now we're gonna need you to come in." "and what if I say no?" "I'll persuade you." she spoke shrugging. "And what if the... other guy says no?"he questioned nervously. "You've been more than a year without an incident. I don't think you wanna break that streak." Banner gently pushed a cradle as he spoke, "I don't always get what I want." she could tell this isn't going all that well so she cut to the chase "Doctor, we're facing a potential global catastrophe." "Well, I actively try to avoid those." he joked. She let a small smile spread across her face before she schooled her features once more. She pulls out her phone and shows him a photo of a blue glowing cube as she says "This is the Tesseract. It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet." Banner squints at the phone studying the cube for a second till he speaks "What does Fury want me to do? Swallow it?" " Track it, he wants you to find it. It's been taken. It emits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. There's no one that knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that's where I'd be." "So Fury isn't after the monster?" "Not as far as I know." she shrugged. "And he tells you everything?" Banner questioned. "No he doesn't, you need to talk to Fury, he says needs you on this." "He needs me in a cage?" "No one's gonna put you in a..." she trailed off as Banner slammed his hands on the table and yelled "STOP LYING TO ME!"

Elizabeth sits unflinching at the table looking at him as he looks at her impressed and grins. "I'm sorry, that was mean. I just wanted to see what you'd do. Why don't we do this the easy way, where the other guy doesn't make a mess? Okay? Natasha..." Elizabeth tapps the comm in her ear and speaks "were good here, heading back that way in 10." Banner glances around the building as if waiting for a group of soldiers to pile in as he speaks. "Just you and me?" She smirked at him and says just us i flew straight from head quarters, I was actually on vacation." He just laughs quietly as he gets seated in the jet imagining the stoic woman actually relaxing and laughing. 

As they land the jet she escorts him to a room with the promise of meeting him later when Fury comes back from wherever he had gone.

Elizabeth finally heads back to her room so she can get in touch with Caroline and check on Peter. When she opens the door Caroline is snuggled into her sheets under the blanket asleep. She steps back into the hall to call and tell Peter goodnight, she wishes him a good day tomorrow at school, and that she loves him.


	18. Chapter 18

A quinjet lands down a large ship known as the helicarrier. It had two runways. One with direct access to a hangar at the rear is aligned along the spine of the vessel. Agent Coulson and Steve Rogers walked down the ramp, meeting up with Natasha.

Agent Coulson spoke up "Agent Romanoff. Captain Rogers." "Ma'am." Steve said. "Hi." she spoke dryly, then turned towards Coulson "they need you on the bridge. They're starting face trace." "See you there." The agent spoke before he walks away leaving Steve with Natasha. 

The duo walked towards the railing of the ship. "There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" Natasha said with a smirk. "Trading cards?" he asked giving the woman a small smile."They're vintage, he's very proud." Steve and Natasha walk towards Banner who doesn't notice them, seeing as he is nervous as hell. He moves around as people keep walking in his way.

Steve is the first to speak catching the attention of the doctor "Dr. Banner." Steve walks up to Banner and shakes his hands."Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you'd be coming. Nice to see you again Ms. Romanoff." Steve glances at the woman as she nods in acknowledgement. "Word is you can find the cube."  
Banner glanced around nervously "is that the only word on me?" Steve reassured him "only word I care about."

Banner glances at his surroundings and speaks towards Steve "Must be strange for you, all of this". "Well, this is actually kind of familiar."

Natasha spoke then "don't get me wrong but nothing's the same as it was back then. You may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath." Suddenly the helicarrier starts shaking as it prepares to fly. Steve looks out towards the ocean over the rail squinting in the sun and ask "Is this is a submarine?"

Banner and Steve walked towards the edge of the ship as it starts to move "Really? They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Natasha takes the time to check out the back side of each man, she smirks as they turn around and both blush lightly knowing what she was doing. 

Four huge lift fans mounted on the sides of the ship start to lift into the air for flight. Steve watches in awe as Banner smiles, and cracks a joke "oh, no. This is much worse."

The three headed towards the helicarriers bridge that Coulson had came to earlier. The doors part and they enter the bridge of the ship. A flurry of activity dozens of agents sit in front of their screens. Agent Hill shouts her instructs to leave. Turns to Director Fury, who is at the command chair. Agent Hill turns towards Fury "We're at level, sir." "Good. let's vanish." 

The helicarrier rises high into the sky. Suddenly, the entire ship is covered in reflecting mirrors, which then camouflages the ship in the sky.

Steve and Banner walk through the glorious, gleaming bridge, taking his position at the science console. "Gentlemen" Nick Fury says in greeting. Steve gives Fury 10 dollars, referring to his earlier statement about never being surprised again. Fury walks over towards Banner and extends his hand. Banner, reluctantly shakes it. Director Fury speaks "Doctor, thank you for coming. "Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh... how long am I staying?" Banner spoke nervously. "Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear." "Where are you with that?" Bruce spoke as he started to walk around Fury. Director Fury turns to Agent Coulson to explain, while Natasha squats down next to a computer and eyes a picture of her partner, Clint Barton on a computer screen.

Agent Coulson started to speak to Banner about tracing the tesseract "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Natasha spoke drawing the attention to her "That's still not gonna find them in time." 

Banner started speaking while looking at the woman but as he finished he was looking at Fury. "You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" "How many are there?" Fury asked seriously. "Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" he asked looking back and forth between Coulson and Fury. "Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr.Banner to his laboratory, please. And do check up on your guest." Natasha nods and walks off, leading Banner down the hall." As Natasha walks by banner she smirks at him as she says "You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys."

Time Skip

After Natasha shows Banner to his lab she heads towards her room on the helicarrier. Once she gets to her room she sees Caroline watching some random video on youtube. She l;eaned against the doorway. She stayed there for about a minute just studying Carolines facial expressions. When caroline finally looked up noticing her, she flung the tablet she had been watching the video on right at her head. Elizabth caught it without turning her eyes away from Caroline with an amused smile. "Good instincts" Elizabeth commented. "Want me to give you a few pointers, training wise? Even if you don't want to be s shield agent they could come in handy at anytime in your life." "sure, long as i'm not imposing, I know you have an important job." 

They both make their way to the door at the end of the hall that opens up to a massive training room. Elizabeth walked towards a rack that held about 13 bamboo poles, 6 on either side, and one on top. She grabbed two and tossed one to Caroline. She had a thoughtful look on her face and glanced at the bamboo stick in her hand and said "y'know I wonder if a bamboo stake could kill a vampire?" Caroline looked at her and laughed "is that really what you think about in your freetime?" Elizabeth smirked, but did not comment as she started to circle the younger vampire. 

They had been sparring for about 2 hours when Phil came in and said they were gaining some ground on finding Loki. Both women nodded and headed towards Elizabeth's room. She let Caroline take the first shower because she knew she needed to go over the file again, to see if she missed anything, While she was in the shower She left the file on her bed knowing Caroline was gonna look and ask questions. Once she got out Caroline had the file opened up across the bed. "Aliens are real. Never thought i'd say that, and to think I thought Mystic falls was bad." she laughed towards the end. 

Both are finally dressed and heading towards Coulson's location. Elizabeth stopped them about halfway there when Elizabeth was sure the hallway was empty when she said "not everything was in that file, there is someone here quite new to this century." Caroline nodded even though she was confused. Elizabeth smirked and said "try not to fangirl too loudly."

As they are waiting to locate Loki using satellite facial recognition, Coulson and Steve stand side by side, waiting for a match and for Natasha & her guest, who steve had yet to meet. He hoped she wouldn't be as nearly as intimidating as the beautiful redhead had been. 

Agent coulson was the first to break the silence "I mean, if it's not too much trouble." Steve shrugged "No, no. It's fine." "It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but..." Coulson was cut off by another agent, Sitwell, If he remembers correctly. "We got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy- nine percent." "Location?" Coulson questions. "Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

Nick Fury turns towards steve and says "Captain, you're up." Steve nods, and leaves, passing the two women entering. One is the intimidating redhead, while the other is a blonde girl, she looked about 18 (i know Caroline's not 18, I just want her to look a tad bit older, so lets say she started school late.) she was smiling and looking around the room in awe. 

Steve walks into a locker room, that shield had given him. As he approached the steel cabinet, the doors opened to reveal an updated Captain America uniform, along with the famous shield. He stands in silence, looking at it.


	19. Chapter 19

As the crowd runs away, a man, Loki slowly walks out and materializes into gold armor and a helmet. Once the police arrive, Loki, with no hesitation blast the cars with a scepter, flipping them continuously. 

"Kneel before me" Loki spoke. The crowd ignores him. Another Loki appeared, blocking the crowd. Loki after Loki appears, they all grin as they raise their spears, encircling the crowd. Loki shouted "I said. KNEEL!!!" Everyone becomes quiet and kneels in front of him. Loki extended his arms out, smiling.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." As the words resonate to the kneeling crowd, an elder man refused to kneel and stands, heroic. The elder man spoke with a German accent "Not to men like you." Loki smiled once again as he said "there are no men like me." the eder German man spoke up again sounding more confident "there are always men like you." loki spoke camly, "Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." Loki uses the scepter to shoot a blue energy beam at the eldery man, just as the beam leaves the scepter,captain america lands directly in front of the old man letting the shield protect them and repel the energy beam right back at Loki knocking him on his stomach.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Loki spoke while standing up "the soldier. A man out of time." "I'm not the one who's out of time." From above Steve's head, the quinjet arrived. A machine gun came out of the jet and pointed towards Loki.

Elizabeth spoke over the intercom in the jet "loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Loki quickly sends a blast of blue at the jet. Elizabeth maneuvers the jet just in time, giving Cap the time to throw his shield at Loki. They both begin to fight. Loki smacks Steve to the ground, He then throws his shield, but Loki swats it way. Steve is knocked down. Loki stood over him, and pointed the scepter's tip on his helmet. "Kneel." Loki said. "Not today!" steve spoke as he flipped and kicked Loki with his leg. 

"The guy's all over the place." Elizabeth, murmurs to herself. Suddenly, AC/DC's "Shoot to Thrill" overdrives the quinjet's speakers. A voice sounded through her headset "Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?" She only gave a tiny smirk and softly shook her head fondly. Both Steve and Loki look up at the sky. Tony flies over in his suit and blasts Loki right back to the ground. Once he touches down he stands up and pulls out every piece of weaponry the suit has."Make your move, Reindeer Games." He spoke. Loki put his hands and surrenders. His armor materializes away. "Good move." Tony spoke. Steve gave a tiny nod in acknowledgement as he said "Mr. Stark." Tony turned towards him just a little and said "Captain."

Once Elizabeth had landed the quinjet to let the other shield agents arrest Loki, she glanced at Tony who was looking at her and gave him a wink, he subtly smiled at her.   
Elizabeth watches the skies from the pilot's seat. Thunder crashes and lightning flashes, coming out of nowhere. Fury speaks over her headset "Said anything?" "Not a word." "Just get him here. We're low on time."

Tony and Steve watch from a distance. Steve glances at the woman piloting the jet before turning towards Tony, "I don't like it." Tony turned towards the god captain and said "What? Rock of ages giving up so easily?" "I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop." Elizabeth snorted to herself and mouthed the word 'wallop' and shook her head, smiling.she tuned back in when thunder and lightning nearly hit the jet. "She glanced back at the two men and said "where's this coming from?" The thunder just rumbled louder in response

When Steve spots Loki staring out the window intently he sarcastically ask "What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" "I'm not overly fond of what follows." A bright light hits the jet, only it's not a light, but a prince. Thor. He opens the ramp and hits the man of iron with the hammer then grabs Loki by the throat and flies right back out. Steve and Tony are left to look at eachother dumbstruck. Tony was the first to speak "Now there's that guy." Elizabeth looked back at the two once again and asked "Another Asgardian?" (Although she already knew he was, Clint had told her about New Mexico and coulson had showed her the video footage)

Finally Steve spoke "Think the guy's a friendly?" "Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony turns and gets ready to jump off the jet to chase after Thor and Loki, He only stopped when Rogers shouted at him "Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Tony shrugged best he could under all the armour and said "I have a plan. Attack." He then proceeded to jump out of the jet and to chase after Thor. Steve grabbed a parachute to follow.

Elizabeth knowing what he was planning to do spoke to him "I'd sit this one out, Cap." Steve looked at the woman who was for the first time expressing some emotion towards him that wasn't indifference, not that she'd ever admit it. "I don't see how I can." "These guys come from legends, they're basically gods." 

"There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Steve doubled checked all the straps on the parachuted before jumping out of the jet.

Elizabeth glanced at her co-pilot and nodded for him to take them to the ground to pick them up.


	20. Chapter 20

Dozens of shield agents escort Loki, who is in handcuffs, smiling. As they pass the lab, Bruce stops working on Loki's scepter and looks up. Loki eyes him as he walks, nodding and smiling. Bruce rubs his head.

Inside the briefing room Steve watches Fury speak to Loki until the monitor goes black. Thor, who didn't even look, just listened, stands there, torn apart. They all just stand there in a dramatic silence, at least according to Elizabeth. Till finally someone speaks. "He really grows on you doesn't he?" Steve's the first to respond "Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" his question seemed to snap Thor out of his daze "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Steve was the one to ask the question on everyone's mind "An army? From outer space?" Elizaabeth just sighed, She'd seen things from witches to werewolves, now it was time to add aliens and gods to the list. Bruce was the one to break her from her thoughts. "So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Thor paused recognizing the name "Selvig?" He questioned. "He's an astrophysicist." Bruce clarified. "He's a friend." Elizabeth spoke this time gaining the attention of the occupants in the room. " Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of our agents." steve was the next to speak "I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." "I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." The comment seemed to offend Thor because lightly snapped "have care of how you speak. Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother." Elizabeth sighed deeply before lowly stating "He killed eighty people in two days." Thor weakly defended "he's adopted"

Bruce was the one to steer the conversation to the problem at hand. "Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" Tony, who was walking into the room, and Elizabeth responded at the same time "it's a stabilizing agent." Tony however turns towards coulson and whispers "I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive." he glanced around the room as he continued. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at the shield base." Tony made his way around the room towards Thor and tapped him on the arm and said "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing. Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long as Loki wants." He then turns towards the crew of the ship "Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." he covered on of his eyes and looks around. "How does Fury do this?" Agent Hill was the one to respond "He turns." Tony looks around the monitors and places a tiny button sized hacking device under Fury's desk, without anyone noticing, well besides Elizabeth. She knew what he was gonna do, she didn't mind. Her loyalties were to Clint not shield, not that anyone knew that.

"Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source.--" Tony was cut off by Elizabeth cutting him off "A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

Agent Hill glanced between the two "When did you guys become expert's in thermonuclear astrophysics?" "Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Tony asked. He then proceeded to turn back towards the redhead and ask "you, natashalie, how'd you know that?" She just smirked and leaned back in her chair while crossing her arms. The two looked at each other until Steve broke the silence. "Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" "He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." "Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." "Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." Tony sighed happily at Bruce and saisd "Finally, someone who speaks English."

Steve subtly glanced around to see if anyone else was confused "Is that what just happened?" Tony and Bruce shake hands. A glimmer in their eyes shines as the mutual respect for each other shows. "It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Elizabeth sighed and dropped her head onto the table with a loud thud, that caused Steve to turn and look at the woman in concern. Bruce glanced at the ground and said "Thanks."

The moment was broken by Director Fury walking into the room, black trench coat blowing behind him and all. "Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." his statement was pointed towards Tony. However Steve was the one to answer "Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a hydra weapon." "I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Thor, the poor asgardian was confused "Monkeys? I do not understand." Steve however was the opposite "I do! I understood that reference." Steve glanced around to see how actually noticed his slight outburst and caught eyes with Elizabeth, she just rose on eyebrow in amusement causing him to duck his head with a blush dusting his cheeks causing Elizabeth to snicker to herself. Tony rolled his eyes at the outburst but turned towards bruce and said "shall we play, doctor?" "Let's play some."

As the two walk out, the galaga player turns ever so discreetly, watches as everyone else disperses and goes back to playing.

Loki walked back and forth inside his glass cell. Suddenly, he stops. "There's not many people that can sneak up on me." He turned to see the red haired woman standing there. "But you figured I'd come." "After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate." Elizabeeth cuts the chit chat and gets straight to the point "I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton." Loki I'd say I've expanded his mind." Elizabeth sighed, she left mystic falls vampire mind controlling to alien god mind controlling. "Once you've won. you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?" "Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" "Love is for children. I owe him a debt." Loki sits down and speak "Tell me." Elizabeth pulls up a chair. "Before I worked for SHIELD, I uh...well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't have a choice who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call. I owe him for everything i have now." Loki looks thoughtful before he ask "and what will you do if I vow to spare him? She smiled at him with a hint of fang making him look intrigued before she stopped smiling and said "not let you out" Loki laughs "Ah, no. but I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man?" Elizabeth shrugged before speaking "regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian...or was." "What is it exactly that you want?" "It's not that complicated, i've got quite a lot of red in my ledger, most of it I don't mind, but those innocents i didn't have a choice in hurting that the red I want to wipe out." "Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakov' daughter? São Paulo? The Hospital Fire ? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?" She smirked inwardly Even mind controlled Clint had her back, he had given Loki the Shield version of her story, not the true one. Loki however stood up quickly and angry "This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer... PATHETIC!" he ended with a shout.

"You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers.You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away!" Loki slams his fist into the side of his cell, making Elizabeth flinch. 

"I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you! Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear! And when he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!" Elizabeth turns around and walks away from Loki, disgusted. She speaks quietly and distraught "you're a monster." He just laughs and says "no, you brought the monster. Elizabeth turns back around and smirks at the man in the cell "So, Banner...that's your play." Loki staggered back with a confused "what?" She touched the comm in her ear and spoke "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." She starts to walk away but pauses before turning back to the god and flashing the frozen god a fully fanged smile and said "Thank you for your cooperation." She then continued out of the room. 

Before she heads towards the labs she pulls out her phone and dials May. Once the woman had picked up she gave her some clear instructions "You and Peter need to pack a bag and get out of town for the next few days, I'm gonna send someone I trust to take you and peter to a safe house in Virginia with my brothers. I'll be there as soon as this alien god stuff is over." "Alright Lizzie, be safe you know we love you." "Love you guys too. I'll call as soon as I can" After she hung up she called Caroline, she picked up on the second ring "Caroline, I know you're probably bored sitting in my room all day so I have a really important mission for you. I need you to get Peter and May to my brother's house, if they have a problem with it, head to 3961 Ashwood Pines Ct. It's a safe house, the kets are taped to the top of the inside of the mailbox." "Alright, sure thing Liz, just be safe." "sure thing Care, once this is taking care of I'll really take you on a mission, just one that not a global level threat." "alright, i'll go talk to coulson about getting dropped off." "be safe Care." "bye Lizzie"


	21. Chapter 21

While Elizabeth was walking back towards the labs where Bruce and Tony were she bumped into Thor. "Lady Romanoff, do you know where the others are." she nodded "im headed there now I can show you." He nodded gratefully.

They arrived at the room in time to hear Steve "I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Elizabeth kept her eyes on Banner. Meanwhile Banner looked pissed. "Did you know about this." "actually I didn't, even if I did it wouldn't have made a difference. Although I do advise removing yourself from the environment, Doctor." "I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed." "Loki's manipulating you." "And you've been doing what exactly?" Bruce countered. "You didn't come here because I batted my eyelashes at you." "Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why Shield is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Director Fury took a chance to cut into their argument by pointing at Thor and saying "because of him." If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation Elizabeth would have laughed at the offended look on his face. However Thor did snap out of stupor "Me?" "Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned." "My people want nothing but peace with your planet." "But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world is filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled." Elizabeth snorted to herself 'Controlled. Humans and their control concepts. They always want to be top dog.' Steve was the next one to speak in his Im-Captain-America-and-I-can-do-no-wrong voice, "like you controlled the cube?" "you're working with the tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to the other realms that midgard is ready for a higher form of war." "A higher form?" Steve asked. "You forced our hand. We had to come up with something."

Tony finally broke his silence "Nuclear deterrent. 'Cause that always calms everything down." "Remind me again how you made your fortune again, Stark." "I'm sure if he still made weapons--" Tony cut him off "Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is-" this time Tony was cut off by Steve who hadn't even stopped talking when Tony had cut in, "--Stark would still be neck deep..." Tony with a offended look turned towards Steve "now this is about me?" Steve just continued to talk over tony "--Im sorry isn't everything?" Thor turned slightly towards Elizabeth " I thought humans were more evolved than this." Director Fury turned towards Thor with a serious scowl on his face "excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" "Do you always treat your champions with such mistrust?" Elizabeth let out a very unlady like snort which caused the entire room to become quiet and turn towards her. "Don't be naive, Shield was made to monitor threats normal people can't handle, Fury put together a team for that, so if we could all get over ourselves and get back to the problem at hand it would be great."

Outside the helicarrier, a lone carrier slowly hovers over the ship. Inside the base someone communicates to the lone ship "661 Bravo, please relay your pass code. What is your hull, over?" "Arms to ammunition, over" a voice replied. Inside the lone ship Agent Barton and his crew suit up and arm themselves. Barton pulls out a high-tech bow and a quiver of arrows.

Back in the lab, the team continued to argue, Elizabeth had since grabbed Tony's bag of blueberries and was sitting in a chair with her feet crossed at the ankles on the table. She heard them speak but she wasn't listening, she had the feeling of something coming, kinda like a spider-sense. She however did tune back in once Dr.Banner picked up the scepter.

Meanwhile...   
The ramp of the lone ship opened. The ship maneuvers next to one of the large turbine engines for the helicarrier. Agent Barton stands at the base, holding out his bow. He pulls out a grenade tipped arrow. He aims right at the engine, he swiftly moves his aim and points the arrow about a hundred feet from the engine. When he releases. When the arrow is released it straight out then curves and heads for the engine. The arrow punctured onto the engine. the timer on the arrow counting down. 

"You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?" Dr. Banner spoke." she looked up and spoke in a joking manner making Fury shake his head and Tony crack out a smile "huge bag of weed?" However Fury reached down to wrap his hand around his gun in case of conflict. "Doctor Banner...put down the scepter." Steve spoke. Bruce looked around then glanced down and looked shocked to find the scepter in his hand. The temporary silence was broken by a computer beeping, they all simultaneously turned towards it. 

"Got it" Tony spoke about the tesseract. Bruce put the scepter back on its stand and turned to face everyone "sorry, kids. Guess you don't get to see my little party trick after all." "You located the tesseract?" Thor questioned as Bruce walked by him to the computer that had beeped. Natasha followed Bruce to the computer so she didn't have to listen to everyone bicker. "Y'know, I don't think you're a monster doc. I've got another side that loves chaos too. So, Maybe another part of us we ain't all that proud of, and maybe we lose control of but, when it comes down to it, i'd rather be the way I am than dead, because if i was dead I wouldn't have the family i have now." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye "what other side could you possibly have?" Elizabeth glanced around the room to see if anyone else was paying attention,when she noticed they were too busy arguing again, she turned back towards bruce and flashed her vampire eyes. Bruce stumbles back and exclaims "oh, my god!" causing everyone to turn towards them. 

At that same moment Agent Barton pulls a trigger on his bow making the arrow explode causing the engine to blow. Everyone is thrown in every direction. Steve, Fury, Thor and Tony are thrown across the lab, while Elizabeth and Banner are thrown into the lower equipment room. Steve looked up at Tony. "Put on the suit!" "Yep!" Steve helped Tony up and out of the lab.


End file.
